A variety of different structures for use within an aquarium exist. Examples include the structures described in commonly assigned patent application Ser. No. 10/752,641, titled “Floating Rail-Guided Aquarium Dock” to the present inventor, which application is incorporated herein by reference as though set forth herein in full. However, additional structures for use within an aquarium are desirable.